


Luke and Reid Go to P-town

by bigboobedcanuck



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Anal Sex, Beaches, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboobedcanuck/pseuds/bigboobedcanuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Feeling daring, Luke drops his robe before sprawling out on the cushion of the chaise lounge on his stomach. The breeze whispers over his skin and he closes his eyes, head pillowed on his folded arms. He hears Reid on the stairs, followed by a long stretch of silence.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Luke’s about to lift his head to see if Reid went back down to their suite, but there's movement and the slide of material as Reid’s robe joins his on the wooden deck. Luke smiles to himself and waits for Reid’s touch.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He never has to wait long.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Importing my old fic from LJ. This is a sequel to [Future Tense](http://archiveofourown.org/works/950707?view_full_work=true). Luke and Reid take a well-needed vacation. :D

Reid Oliver has never been to P-town. Reid Oliver has never _wanted_ to go to P-town.

Yet here he stands on a Boston dock under a hot July sun, amid a throng of men surging onto a ferry. Reid has spotted exactly two women in the crowd of hundreds. Luke practically bounces on board, fingers interlaced with Reid’s as he chatters excitedly about the wonders awaiting them in Provincetown, Cape Cod’s gay mecca.

It’s been two weeks since they had sex for the first time. Due to a ridiculous convergence of hospital emergencies and Snyder family drama that took Luke away for a week as he and his father chased down his aunt and returned her to the nut house — sorry, the _psychiatric facility_ — they’ve barely been alone again.

“Aren’t you glad I surprised you at the conference?” Luke grins and pulls Reid to the railing at the front of the boat.

“Yes.” Reid can’t help but smile back.

Especially since Luke had yanked him into a supply closet at the Boston Marriott after Reid’s speech to the National Association of Neurosurgeons, sunk to his knees, and given Reid an exceptional blow job. The morning after their first time, when Luke was too tender to have Reid inside him again so soon, Luke had pleasured Reid exquisitely with his mouth.

 _Exquisite_. _Exceptional_. The words swirl around Reid’s mind as he watches Luke, who somehow takes joy in what is a glorified commuter ferry ride. _Extraordinary_.

When the ferry docks, they follow the crowd out to Commercial Street, which Luke, who has done his research, says is the main road through the quaint town. He wants to walk to their hotel, and Reid agrees when he sees how narrow the streets are and how the pedestrians take precedence over the cars.

Pulling their small suitcases, they walk past countless shops and restaurants. A young man sits on the curb and strums his guitar, singing of summertime. Rainbow flags flutter in the salty breeze, and a red-haired drag queen in a lime green jumpsuit whizzes by on a scooter.

Reid’s never really been a part of the “gay community” — he was always too busy studying or working. The idea of a garish Pride parade gives him hives. Yet he can’t help but feel happy and relaxed with Luke at his side, clasping his hand and chattering as they make their way past gabled B&Bs and vibrant flower gardens overflowing with colour.

He’s less happy when he realizes their hotel sits atop a rather large hill.

Luke shrugs. “Come on, old man.” Then he gets a gleam in his eye. “Race you!”

“Race? It’s over eighty degrees out and—”

Luke is already running, his suitcase trailing in his wake, and Reid never met a challenge he didn’t take. By the time they reach the top of the winding driveway, they’re sweating and huffing and flushed. The desk clerk eyes them slyly as they check in, likely imagining a different cause for their physical state.

Luke has spared no expense and their room is a penthouse with a rooftop deck, king-sized bed and floor to ceiling windows that look out over an incredible view of the bay. Not that they’re looking at the view, since as soon as the door closes, they lunge at each other.

Clothes are flung aside and their skin is slick from the race up the hill as they topple to the carpet, not quite able to make the bed. Reid’s on his back and Luke writhes against him, tongue diving into Reid’s mouth.

Luke breaks their kiss and pins Reid’s wrists down. “Admit that I won.”

“I’ll do no such thing. It was clearly a tie.”

“You were at least three feet behind me!”

“I was the first one in the room.”

“We weren’t racing to the _room_.” Luke leans down to kiss him, grinding his hips down.

Reid can only groan at the delicious pressure on his cock. Still grasping Reid’s wrists, Luke rotates his hips again and dips his head to lick Reid’s nipples in turn. At Reid’s breathy moan, Luke’s eyes shine with need. “I want you inside me again. It’s all I’ve been able to think about.”

“That right?” Reid’s cock throbs and he lifts his hips, seeking more pressure.

“While we were apart, I used my fingers and pretended it was you when I jerked off in the shower.”

Reid’s hips thrust up again and he lifts his head to find Luke’s mouth, kissing him deeply. When they gasp for air, Reid grits out, “Fuck. Don’t have anything with me.” He curses himself for not stopping at the drug store on the way to the ferry. Luke’s surprise appearance at the conference clearly shorted out his higher brain function.

“Got it covered.” Luke slithers off Reid and crawls over to his suitcase. He pulls out a jumbo box of condoms and the biggest tube of lube Reid has ever seen. Reid has to laugh, and Luke laughs along. Then he asks, “How do you want to…” There’s a flash of vulnerability on Luke’s face, and Reid remembers that it’s still new to him.

“C’mere.” Reid pulls Luke on top of him again. He wants to watch Luke ride him, wants to watch as Luke takes control. Reid squeezes the lube onto Luke’s fingers instead of his own, and guides Luke’s hand back. “Show me.”

Lips parted, Luke rises up on his knees and reaches behind. His eyelids flutter as he fingers himself, and his cock leaks, rock hard as it juts out. Reid has to touch him, and his hands roam over Luke’s chest, circling his nipples as Luke moans.

When Reid has the condom on, he takes Luke’s hips and guides him down inch by inch. Luke’s eyes widen as he takes Reid in, and Reid can feel him stretching. It’s so hot and tight and _God_. He resists the almost overpowering urge to pull Luke down and rut up into him.

“Reid.”

His name is little more than a sigh as Luke slides down, his thighs quivering just a bit as he seems to fight a similar urge to slam all the way home despite the pain it will cause. Reid caresses Luke’s back, his hand stroking up and down evenly as Luke envelops him. Taking Luke’s cock in his other hand, Reid flicks his thumb over the slit, sending a shudder through Luke’s body.

With Reid all the way inside him, Luke begins experimenting. He shifts up a few inches and then slides back down. Wriggles side to side. Squeezes around Reid’s cock, which makes Reid’s vision flicker as the pleasure radiates through him. As Luke begins riding him slowly, Reid’s hands are firm on Luke’s hips, guiding him and lifting him to take some of the pressure off.

Luke’s chest glistens and they both breathe heavily as Luke’s pace increases. His head tips back, eyes closed as he lets himself go. It’s beautiful, and Reid feels a swell of love in his chest as he watches. _Exquisite_. _Exceptional_. _Extraordinary_.

 _Everything_.

Luke opens his eyes and he must see something in Reid’s expression, because he leans down and kisses him, hand finding Reid’s, fingers entwining. “Love you so much,” Luke whispers.

“So much,” Reid repeats back. He’s never felt so connected to another human being. Has never _wanted_ this before. Now he craves it like air and water and triple-decker sandwiches.

There are no more words as their bodies strive together, hands and mouths seeking as the incredible heat where they’re joined reaches out and engulfs them. Luke moans as he rocks up and down, faster and faster with little movements until he’s shaking and coming, spraying Reid’s chest. He grips Reid’s cock so tightly as his body jerks, and Reid lets go, the ecstasy washing over him like a tidal wave.

Luke moves gingerly and lifts off Reid’s softening cock, collapsing onto the floor on his side, chest heaving. He smiles, and Reid smiles back, and they lie there, grinning stupidly at each other, sticky and spent.

In the shower, they kiss lazily, and Reid can’t seem to stop touching Luke’s ass, his fingers caressing. “Feel okay?”

Luke nods and presses his lips to the pulse point on Reid’s neck. “Bit sore. Can’t wait until you can fuck me hard.”

Reid’s cock twitches at the thought and he groans. “Jesus, Luke. Keep that up and you’ll get your wish sooner rather than later.”

He can feel Luke smile against his neck. “Nah.” He raises his head and their eyes meet. “You’d never hurt me.”

Reid kisses him softly. _Never_.

*

Reid’s in no rush to get dressed, even though they missed lunch and he should be starving. Instead, he’s content to relax on the bed in a soft terrycloth bathrobe and watch Luke putter around the room, hanging up clothes and pausing every few seconds to stare out at the ocean.

Just when Reid’s about to suggest ordering room service, Luke glances at the clock. “Shit! It’s almost four!”

“So? We’re on vacation this weekend. No schedules. No pagers.” He reaches out his arm. “Let’s have dinner in bed.”

But Luke is already getting dressed. “And miss the Tea Dance? I read that it’s a P-town rite of passage. Come on, get up.”

“I have no idea what on God’s green Earth a ‘Tea Dance’ might be, but since it involves the word ‘dance,’ I’m going to have to pass.”

Luke pulls a white, sleeveless t-shirt over his head. It hugs his form, showing off his lean muscles. He steps into a pair of jeans that seem tighter than usual, and a sly smile graces his lips. “Okay, I guess I’ll have to go alone.” He shrugs slightly. “I’m sure I’ll make friends.”

Reid thinks back to their walk from the ferry, and the endless multitude of men they passed. Buff, hot men, eager for a good time. “On second thought…”


	2. Chapter 2

They can hear the _thumpa-thumpa_ of the Tea Dance from a couple of blocks away as they navigate the crowds on Commercial Street. Luke feels a thrill of excitement as they reach the Boatslip, a resort that hosts the daily dance party. There’s no need to ask for directions to the dance, as the large wooden deck by the ocean is teeming with men shimmying to a Lady Gaga remix.

Luke keeps hold of Reid’s hand tightly, ignoring Reid’s whines of protest as they join the crowd. Luke sways to the music, but Reid remains rooted to the spot. Luke gazes around at all the scantily clad, smooth-skinned men packed onto the deck, laughing and dancing and picking up. He leans in close to Reid. “Isn’t this amazing?” 

Reid’s eyebrows lift. “In what way, exactly?”

Luke tamps down a flash of irritation and nudges Reid’s hip with his own. “All these gay men together in one place.” 

“It’s an outdoor gay bar. Thrilling.” Reid’s expression softens a touch. “You’ve been to a gay bar before, right?”

“There are pretty much only two bars in Oakdale, and the only time either of them are gay is when I’m there.” This is a whole new world, and Luke is determined to enjoy it. “So would you stop being such a grump and just dance with me?”

Reid pulls Luke close and kisses him softly, and Luke accepts the apology, kissing him back. When they part, Reid shuffles awkwardly and could not look more uncomfortable amid the crowd of revellers. But he doesn’t complain again. He even smiles and relaxes against Luke, letting Luke lead him to the beat, their bodies pressed together. 

The sun is hot in the cloudless sky, and the man next to them on the deck peels his shirt off. Luke can’t help but admire the hard muscles of the stranger’s chest, and blushes when Reid catches his gaze. “Sorry. Couldn’t help myself.” 

Reid gives Luke a long look and then he’s lifting his own t-shirt over his head. “Guess I’ll have to work harder to keep your interest.” 

Luke’s hands roam over Reid’s torso like magnets drawn to metal. “Oh yeah, I’m interested. Believe me.” He leans in and sucks on the side of Reid’s neck, and his cock springs to life, pressing against the fly of his jeans. 

Reid feels it, and he pulls Luke in close, his hands on Luke’s ass. They kiss, tongues duelling, the heat between them blooming from a simmer to boiling over in no time at all. The beat of the music pulsates through the wooden deck and they move to it as one. 

“You’re a better dancer than you think,” Luke murmurs. 

“I have a good partner.”

Luke knows from Reid’s expression that he’s talking about so much more than dancing, and a swoop of joy flows through him. _Partners_. And they are. They really, really are, in a way Luke has never experienced. He holds Reid close, arms wrapped around his bare back, and just breathes him in as they sway together.

It’s hot and sweaty in the midst of the crowd and under the sun. Reid goes to get drinks, and Luke people watches. He spots a few “bears” grouped together in one corner of the dance floor, heavier-set men with much more facial and body hair than the majority of the partiers. Luke can’t help but marvel again at the fact that he’s surrounded by hundreds of gay men all in one place. 

There’s a tap on his shoulder, and Luke turns to take his drink from Reid. Except it’s not Reid, but a tall, strapping young man with wide shoulders and a wider smile. “Hey. You’re hot.” 

“Um, I…thank you.” Luke glances around for Reid, who hasn’t emerged from the sea of bodies by the bar. 

“Let’s dance.” The guy leans into Luke. 

“Actually, I’m here with my boyfriend.” Luke sidesteps.

“So am I.” He waves to a man across the floor who waves back happily. He steps closer to Luke again. “You're new, huh?”

“Yeah. Look, you seem really nice and everything—”

“It’s just a dance, honey. Relax.” 

Luke figures he has a point, and he doesn’t want to be unfriendly. So he smiles and starts moving to the music again. His dance partner keeps some sunlight between them, and shakes his hips to the beat. It’s actually kind of fun.

“Gee, mind if I cut in?”

Luke turns to find Reid standing a few feet away holding two water bottles. “Hey! Reid, this is…” He addresses his new friend. “Sorry, I don’t know your name.” 

Before the man can answer, Reid is pushing him away with an outstretched arm. “Doesn’t matter. He’s leaving.” 

The man simply laughs. “Okay, okay, I’m going. Have fun!” He grooves off into the crowd.

“Reid!” 

“What?”

“Did you have to be so rude?”

“Yes.” 

Luke sighs. “Do you seriously think I was into that guy?” 

“No. But he was into you.” 

Luke can’t help but feel a warm glow from Reid’s jealousy. He kisses him. “Dr. Oliver, you have nothing to worry about.” 

Reid gives Luke one of the bottles and takes a swig from his own. “Of course not.” 

Chuckling, Luke drinks. He didn’t realize how thirsty he was and empties his bottle quickly. “Man. It’s hot out here.” 

Reid offers his bottle. “Finish mine.”

As Luke does, a thought occurs. “You didn’t want to get a beer?” 

“Nah. Water’s better for hydration.”

“But you love beer. Almost as much as you love sandwiches.” 

“So, are we dancing here, or what?” Reid pulls Luke close, his hands on Luke’s hips as he shuffles left and right. 

Reid really is a terrible dancer, and Luke laughs as his hands skim over Reid’s bare chest. He circles a nipple with his fingertip. “Oh, we’re dancing all right.” He kisses Reid again and whispers in his ear. “Thank you for coming to the Tea Dance.” 

After a while, Luke has had enough loud music and throng of people, and he decides it’s time to put Reid out of his misery. They escape down to the beach, and Luke peels his shirt off, too, slinging it through a belt loop. They carry their shoes and walk across the wet sand. The tide is low, and soon they could walk all the way across the bay to a light house standing sentry on a finger of land curving out from the peninsula that is the very tip of Cape Cod.

Luke finds himself watching Reid from the corner of his eye. He can’t remember the last time — or _any_ time, really — that he’s seen Reid so relaxed. He reaches out and tickles Reid’s belly. “Admit it. You love Provincetown.” 

“Hey!” Reid squirms out of reach. “I admit nothing.”

“Are you ticklish?” Luke adds it to the list of discoveries he’s made about Dr. Reid Oliver.

“No,” Reid answers. Too quickly. 

Luke’s attack lacks finesse, but he has gravity and momentum on his side as he tackles Reid to the wet sand. His fingers torment Reid’s sensitive skin, and Reid gasps and wriggles and tries to escape. He gets the upper hand, straddling Luke and pinning his hands down, which Luke really doesn’t mind one bit. 

Luke’s about to attempt a roll manoeuvre when Reid kisses him, and then he forgets all about tickle fights, and winning. Reid’s all fire when they begin, but then he slows things down, pressing little kisses all over Luke’s face. Luke has a moment of frustration, wanting more, more, more, but he takes a deep breath, reminding himself they’re in public in broad daylight, even if it’s P-town. “Maybe we could go back to the hotel now.” 

Reid nods, but they don’t move. Instead they close their eyes and rest in the sunshine, covered in sand and seaweed and seashell fragments and all the remnants that the sea left behind. Reid presses Luke into the soft earth, and Luke thinks that he could stay here forever.

“Naaancy! I’m all _goooopy_!”

The harsh tones of a thick Brooklyn accent cut through the peace. Reid shifts on top of Luke, but doesn’t get up.

“My feet are all _goooopy_! Wait, Mitzi!”

That’s when Luke and Reid are pounced on. The dog is a small Yorkie with a pink bow in the curly brown hair atop its little head. It yips and leaps and licks both Luke and Reid, apparently extremely excited to have escaped its mother.

“Oh my _gawd_ , she’s going to get sand fleas!” The woman rushes over. She’s older, probably in her early sixties, and has jet black hair and huge sunglasses. 

Luke and Reid untangle themselves and Luke scoops up Mitzi. “Here you go.” He hands her to the grateful woman.

Another older woman, presumably Nancy, arrives in tow. Her hair is also black, but cut in a short, butch style. A cigarette hangs between lips painted with frosted pink lipstick. “Janis, for God’s sake, relax. She won’t get fleas. You worry too much.” 

Janis examines the dog. “This sand is all wet and goopy and now it’s all over her! It’s probably full of fleas!” 

Nancy ignores her and addresses Luke and Reid, rolling her eyes slightly. “Thank you for rescuing Mitzi.” 

Luke grins. “Anytime.” 

“Sorry we interrupted your little nap!” Janis adds. “I remember one time—”

“We have to go. Bye.” Reid gives a little wave and collects his shoes from the sand, grabbing on Luke’s hand to urge him to follow suit.

“Sorry! Nice to meet you!” Luke waves and smiles as they make their escape. 

Leaving Nancy and Janis behind, Luke and Reid head back to shore. “That was a bit rude.” Luke feels a twinge of guilt for not staying to talk to the ladies.

“It could have been a _whole_ lot ruder. Trust me.”

Luke clucks his tongue. “They’re harmless, Reid.” 

“Did I say they weren’t? But I’m not really interested in getting friendly with a couple of lesbians and their dog. It had a _bow_.” Reid shudders.

“Who are you interested in getting friendly with, then? Anyone in mind?” 

Reid’s grin is sly. “You might know him.”

Luke leans into Reid as they near the shore. Of course, now they’re covered in wet sand, which is rather unpleasant. 

“Luuuuke. I’m all _goooopy_!” 

Giggling, Luke shushes Reid as he spots an outdoor shower. Enclosed with wooden walls, the shower belongs to a beachside condo currently host to a party. Above them on three levels, a stream of chatter, laughter and music floats on the air. “I’m sure they won’t mind,” Luke whispers, leading Reid into the enclosure. 

They rinse off under a steady stream of cool water, washing away the gritty sand and seaweed remnants. Somehow the sand has gotten beneath his jeans, so after a moment of hesitation, Luke strips them off. Reid follows suit, his boxer briefs clinging to him deliciously. Despite the privacy of the shower walls, the thought that they’re in public with dozens of people close by is intoxicating. Luke abandons the task of cleaning himself and kisses Reid deeply, sweeping his tongue into Reid’s mouth. 

“Well, look what the tide washed in.” 

Luke and Reid both jump at the sound of a stranger’s voice and look up. A young man leans over the balcony above, grinning. “Please, don’t let me stop you. Wanna come inside? We’re having a party.” His gaze rakes up and down their bodies. “Or we could have a little party for three.” 

The guy’s undeniably hot, but Luke’s arms steal around Reid’s waist. Reid holds him closely and speaks up. “Thanks for the invitation, but I don’t share well with others. Never have.”

The man shrugs amiably. “Fair enough. But feel free to come up for a drink.”

“Sure. Thanks for the shower,” Reid adds.

Alone again, Luke and Reid pull on their soaked jeans with difficulty. They leave their shirts hooked into their belt loops and make their way back to Commercial Street. There’s silence between them and Luke feels the need to fill it. He clears his throat. “Have you ever? Had a threesome?”

Reid takes Luke’s hand as they continue ambling back toward their hotel. “I have. It’s been a few years, though.”

“Do you want to? I mean, not right this second, maybe, but...down the road?” Luke’s heart begins thumping a bit faster. He’s not sure what he wants to hear.

Reid stops, and a family of lesbians with a gaggle of children have to side step around them. “I don’t want anyone but you.” He cups Luke’s cheek in his hand, and Luke leans into his touch. “You’re the best I’ve ever had.” 

Luke flushes. “It’s nice of you to say that—”

“When am I ever nice? _You’re the best I’ve ever had_. No one else comes close.”

Luke presses their lips together, and they kiss softly until a taxi honks and they move to the side of the road. They walk the steep hill to their hotel hand in hand, and Luke doesn't stop smiling once. 

Back in their room, he peels off his wet clothing and snuggles into a robe. The sun has begun its slow descent when he climbs the circular stairs to their private, rooftop patio. Standing at the railing, the whole world is ocean and sky, the roofs of Provincetown clustered below. 

Feeling daring, Luke drops his robe before sprawling out on the cushion of the chaise lounge on his stomach. The breeze whispers over his skin and he closes his eyes, head pillowed on his folded arms. He hears Reid on the stairs, followed by a long stretch of silence.

Luke’s about to lift his head to see if Reid went back down to their suite, but there's movement and the slide of material as Reid’s robe joins his on the wooden deck. Luke smiles to himself and waits for Reid’s touch.

He never has to wait long.

Straddling Luke, Reid rests on Luke’s thighs and begins working his way down Luke’s body. Lips, tongue, fingers — they caress and tease, stroking and tormenting. Reid’s breath is hot on Luke’s skin and Luke’s cock grows ever harder beneath him.

The fact that it’s not dark yet adds to Luke’s excitement. There were too many people and children around on the beach, and he knows that now they’re at the very top of the hotel _which is one of the highest points in P-town), but his pulse still races at the thought that they might be seen. It’s the third time this day he’s had such thoughts, and he allows himself to just let go now.

As if reading Luke’s mind, Reid smiles against Luke’s lower back. “You like being outside. Exposed.” 

Luke moans. “Fuck me. Out here.” 

“Need an appetizer first. Bet this hasn’t been on the menu before.”

Luke doesn’t get a chance to ask what Reid means before Reid spreads Luke’s ass and Luke loses his train of thought. A moment later Reid’s tongue swirls around Luke’s hole, and Luke gasps as the pleasure bolts through him.

He heard about rimming on an old episode of _Sex and the City_ , but was always afraid Noah would think he was weird for wanting to try it. But now Reid’s _licking Luke’s asshole_. And it’s incredible. As Reid nuzzles Luke’s crack and pushes his tongue inside, Luke groans, the pleasure radiating outward and zeroing in on his cock.

Reid licks and kisses and Luke feels like he might vibrate right up and float away on the ocean breeze if not for Reid’s strong hands holding him down, spreading him open. The pressure on Luke’s cock is almost unbearable and he ruts against the cushion, thrusting his hips as he moans loudly, not caring who might hear.

The intimacy of the act is breathtaking. Reid is _inside_ him with his mouth, loving him. Eyes closed, his ass lifting to meet Reid’s mouth, Luke pants, the sweet pressure strumming through his body as he strains towards release. He cries out Reid’s name as his balls tighten, shuddering as he spills all over his stomach and the chaise, the bliss overtaking him.

Luke is boneless as Reid gently rolls him over. He laps at Luke’s come and milks Luke’s cock for every last drop as Luke catches his breath, the final flutters of pleasure rippling out over his body. Reid’s rock hard, and Luke wants Reid’s cock inside him. _Now_.

With a surge of adrenaline, he urges Reid up until he’s straddling Luke’s chest. Luke guides Reid’s cock to his mouth, swallowing it as deeply as he can. Reid groans and Luke knows from the tension in his body that he’s keeping himself in check, letting Luke make all the moves. Luke lets Reid’s dick slip out from between his lips. 

“Fuck my mouth.” 

Reid’s eyes darken with lust and he grips Luke’s hair in one hand as he thrusts into Luke’s mouth. Luke relaxes his throat and breathes steadily through his nose as Reid’s cock fills him, overwhelming his senses. The taste and musky smell and the feel of Reid’s cock throbbing in Luke’s mouth is a ready rush. 

He grasps Reid’s ass, squeezing and urging him to go faster, deeper. Luke is consumed, almost choking, but he wants more. His lips stretch around Reid’s cock, spit dripping down his chin. He swallows and Reid moans Luke’s name, pumping into him, fingers tight in Luke’s hair. Then he goes rigid and shoots down Luke’s throat, pulsing into him in long spurts as he gasps. Luke swallows every drop.

Reid’s fingers loosen in Luke’s hair and he gently slides free. He stretches out on top of Luke, breathing heavily. Twilight enfolds them. Reid smiles, his fingertips light as they trace Luke’s lips. “Best I’ve ever had.”

“Reid, you’re…I…” Luke can’t seem to regain the ability of speech.

They kiss softly, wrapped in each other’s arms. Luke can feel the wetness beneath him, and he smiles ruefully. “I think we need to pay for a new chaise.”

Reid laughs. “I’m sure housekeeping can get it out. It’s P-town. They must have their ways.”

“Mmm. Not so bad here after all, huh?”

“Are you going to keep saying that all weekend?”

“Yep.” 

“Guess I’ll have to keep your mouth busy, then.”

As Reid kisses him thoroughly, Luke finds he doesn’t mind at all.


	3. Chapter 3

As night falls, Luke and Reid stroll back into town. Luke seems to delight in the simple act of holding hands, swinging their arms happily, and Reid certainly doesn’t have any complaints. He tries to remember the last time he actually held hands with a boyfriend, or even just a date. He comes up blank. With Luke, it feels like he’s doing everything for the first time.

One of the first restaurants they come across is an unassuming little place called Lorraine’s. Luke peers at the menu. “I heard the concierge recommend this to another guest. It’s Mexican. Looks good to me.”

After a day in the sun and a lot of sex, Reid is starving. “Anything to prevent my blood sugar from plummeting any farther.”

The place is crowded, but they luck out and only have to wait a few minutes for a booth. The ambiance is pleasant, the room fairly dim and buzzing with conversation. Tea lights flicker on the tables and dark wood surrounds them.

The back of the drink menu lists hundreds of varieties of tequila to choose from for custom margaritas. As Reid scans the selection, he whistles. “Impressive.”

Luke glances up from the food menu. “Wow, is that all tequila?”

“Yep.” Reid can practically taste it, but he puts the menu down and picks up the dinner listings. “Everything looks amazing. What are you getting?”

“I can’t decide between the paella española and the carnitas enchiladas. Wanna split the crab cakes to start?”

“Sure. I’m going for the blackened tuna soft shell tacos.”

The waiter arrives with warm chips and salsa, and takes their orders. “And to drink?”

Reid’s mouth is already full, and one of the chips pokes his throat as he swallows without chewing enough. “Ginger ale. Thanks.” Reid hands the menus to the waiter and scoops up more salsa as Luke asks for a Coke.

When Reid glances up again, tearing himself away from the food, Luke is staring, a strange expression on his face. It’s not a happy one. “Why aren’t you getting a margarita?”

Reid shrugs. “Don’t feel like it.”

“Don’t lie to me. Remember how you’re really bad at it?”

He doesn’t want to have this conversation, not now. “Luke, this isn’t a big deal.”

“You didn’t have a beer at the Tea Dance either.” Luke appears to be scanning back through memories in his mind. “You haven’t had a drink around me in weeks.”

“So? What’s the problem?”

“The _problem_ is that you like beer. And you were drooling over the million varieties of tequila on that menu. Yet you’re drinking soda. You don’t have to do that. It doesn’t bother me when you drink.”

“Well, it bothers me.”

“Why? You think I’m so weak that I’ll guzzle your leftovers the second you leave me unattended?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You’re the furthest thing from weak, Luke.”

“Okay, so why? People drink around me all the time! Look around us.” Luke waves his arm. “Booze on every table. Some days are harder than others, but most of the time I don’t even think about it. So you don’t have to do this. You’ve drank in front of me plenty of times.”

“That was before.”

“Before what?”

Reid sighs and struggles to find the right words. “Before _this_.” He waves his hand between them. “Before… _us_.”

Luke softens. “You don’t have to change who you are and the things you like to do.”

“I’m not changing who I am. It’s not as if I’ll never have another drink. But when I’m with you, I don’t want it on my breath. On my tongue. I don’t want...I don't want you to kiss me and taste something you can’t have.”

“Reid.” Luke peers at him with infinite tenderness. He leans across the table and presses their lips together. “Have I mentioned that I love you?” he whispers.

The waiter clears his throat. “One Coke and one ginger ale.”

They sit back, and Luke smiles. “That’s us.”

*

Sated and with very full stomachs, Reid and Luke amble along Commercial Street, hand in hand once more.

“What’re you smiling about?”

Reid realizes he’s grinning like an idiot. “Nothing. Good food always makes me happy.”

Luke is about to reply when something catches his eye. His face lights up. “Oh my God, we have to go!”

The street is busy, many people out enjoying the warm, clear night. After a group of laughing teenaged boys shuffle along, Reid spots the multi-coloured sign. _MISS RICHFIELD 1981 IN BINGO BONANZA!_

Luke actually _bounces_. “I’ve always wanted to see a drag show!” He checks his watch. “It’s starting in ten minutes. Come on!”

Reid remains rooted to the spot.

“Come _on_.” Luke tugs Reid’s hand. “It’ll be fun.”

For a moment, Reid weighs his hatred for any kind of comedy show with Luke’s exuberance. He sighs and allows Luke to lead him to the ticket booth. The show takes place in a small former movie theatre and they’re given large bingo cards as they go in. Reid slouches slightly in his seat and hopes to go unnoticed.

Miss Richfield 1981 is a tall, leggy brunette who has the biggest mouth Reid has ever seen. She’s loud and obnoxious and very, very funny. Much to his surprise, Reid finds himself laughing so hard at her off-colour jokes that his side actually aches. He’s laughed more in one day in P-town than in a month in Oakdale. Luke is in hysterics beside him, and Reid is actually glad they came.

That is until Miss Richfield 1981’s manic gaze lights on him.

The drag queen’s current outfit is a dress that doubles as a bingo ball holder, with an inverted wire frame around her midsection covered by sheer material. The balls jumble around her.

“I need someone to grab my balls!” She looks right at Reid, who lowers his head, suddenly very interested in the bingo card in his lap.

“Well, who do we have here?” she exclaims, zeroing in on him like a missile.

“His name’s Reid. He’s shy,” Luke pipes up.

“Traitor,” Reid mutters. To Miss Richfield, he manages a smile. “Hello.”

“Tell everywhere where you’re from and what you do.” She thrusts the microphone in front of Reid’s face. “And stand up. I don’t bite. _Much_.”

As the audience laughs merrily, Reid forces himself to his feet. “I’m from…Oakdale, Illinois.” It’s strange to say that out loud, but it’s the truth now.

“Never heard of it.”

“Not surprising. It’s a small, hellish place.” Reid glances at Luke. “Albeit with some redeeming features.”

Miss Richfield coos. “Aww, young love!” The audience applauds. “Well, one of you is young, at least. And what do you do for a living, Rick?”

“ _Reid_.”

“Okay, Steve. Let me guess. You’re…an English professor.”

“Neurosurgeon.”

“A garbage man?”

“ _Neurosurgeon_.”

“Sorry, I meant sanitation engineer.”

Reid can only laugh. “I prefer waste management technician, actually.”

“Well, I think you should come up on stage and take a look at my junk! I mean, pull my balls. What do you think, ladies and gentlemen?”

Luke hoots and hollers along with the rest of the crowd and Reid climbs the small stage to join the “sensible gal” Miss Richfield has already brought on stage to help record bingo numbers. As he plucks bingo balls from inside Miss Richfield’s dress and reads out the numbers, he plans in great detail all the ways he’s going to make Luke pay.

*

When Reid wakes the next morning, the warmth of the sun heats his skin and Luke nuzzles his throat, his lips soft. They kiss and stretch and kiss some more, in no hurry at all.

Under the spray of the shower, they wash each other languidly, fingers massaging hair, moist skin sliding together. Luke hums contentedly and Reid presses him back against the tile, lifting Luke’s arms overhead and catching his wrists together as he trails the bar of scented soap down his chest.

There’s a hitch in Luke’s breathing, and his half-hard cock swells. Reid circles the soap over Luke’s nipples and tightens the grip on his wrists. Luke’s eyes darken and desire flares in Reid, all sleepiness vanished.

“Have you ever been tied up?” The question is rhetorical, since Reid knows there’s no way in hell the barista was adventurous enough for bondage.

Luke shakes his head, tongue darting out to lick his lips.

“But you like the idea.”

His answer is little more than a shaky exhale. “Yes.”

Reid lets the soap slip from his grasp, and it lands with a thud on the bottom of the tub. He stretches up and takes one of Luke’s wrists in each hand as he leans against him. “You’d be helpless. I could do…anything.”

Luke moans, his cock now rock hard and pressing into Reid’s belly. “ _Please_.” He jerks his head forward, seeking Reid’s mouth with his own.

As they kiss and rub against each other, Reid marvels at how exciting it is to be with Luke. How a lazy morning can turn on a dime and suddenly become all fire and need and _wanting_. He pulls away with a groan and tugs Luke out of the shower, their skin still soapy.

Behind Luke now, he propels him to the bedroom and stops at the foot of the bed. His arms wrap around, fingers skimming over Luke’s chest as he whispers in his ear. “How do you imagine it?”

Luke is practically panting already. “Face down. Bent over something. Exposed.”

Reid grinds his hardness against Luke’s firm ass. “Don’t move.”

After piling up a few pillows in the middle of the bed, Reid returns to the bathroom and yanks the belts from their terrycloth robes. Luke’s shivering with anticipation, and Reid pushes firmly on his back. “Down.”

Luke obeys, getting on his knees on the mattress and leaning over the pillows, his ass up in the air. Without being told, he extends his arms out toward the top corners of the bed. Reid’s throat goes dry from the sight of Luke spread out and waiting for him. Open and vulnerable. Wanton.

Reid loops the soft belts over Luke’s wrists in turn, securing them to the bed posts with enough slack so he can still rest most of his arms on the mattress. Luke is already humping the pillows, clearly desperate for pressure on his cock. His ass is presented so perfectly, and Reid licks his hole, tasting him as he did the night before.

He could eat Luke’s ass all day, but he knows Luke wants to be fucked. After pulling himself away with a great deal of effort, Reid grabs the lube and a condom. He slicks himself and probes Luke’s hole with greased fingers. Luke is still so tight, and Reid doesn’t want to hurt him, so he goes slowly.

Luke writhes beneath his touch, arms tugging at his restraints. “ _Reid_.”

“Hmm?” Reid can’t help but smile.

“Fuck me. _Please_.”

Reid rubs his knuckle over Luke’s gland, and as Luke vibrates, he pulls his fingers out and pushes inside with his cock, gripping Luke’s hips tightly. Luke moans loudly and lifts his ass to meet Reid’s thrust. It’s like Reid’s enclosed in the sweetest fire, pleasure in every nerve as he enters Luke steadily until he’s in all the way. He leans over and kisses Luke’s neck.

His movements are shallow at first, and Reid’s thighs quiver as he struggles to stay in control. He presses against just the right spot on both the up and down strokes, and Luke gasps and groans, the sound going right to Reid’s cock.

“Harder.” Luke presses his cheek to the mattress, his lips parted as he breathes heavily. “Fuck me harder.”

Although Reid wants nothing more than to let go, he hesitates.

Luke’s arms strain and he squeezes down on Reid’s cock with his ass. “Want it. _Need_ it.”

Reid pulls back and rams into Luke, who shudders and closes his eyes, a moan on his lips. Reid’s careful not to go too far, but he pounds Luke as hard as he dares, breathing harshly as he rocks in and out, driving home deeply.

Luke is lost in bliss, moaning Reid’s name as Reid takes him, plunging in and out. Reid spreads Luke’s thighs wider, opening him up more than ever before. Luke tugs on his restraints, arms taut, as he chants under his breath, “ _Yes, yes, yes._ ”

With an open palm, Reid slaps one side of Luke’s ass. Luke cries out, and as the loud smack of Reid’s other hand on the other ass cheek fills the air, Luke comes, shouting his ecstasy as he shakes and grips Reid’s cock.

Reid pumps faster, his balls tightening as he seeks his own release. His fingers tangle in Luke’s hair as the pleasure explodes, and he gasps as he pulses into the condom, the wave crashing outward over every inch of his body.

He collapses over Luke’s back and presses open-mouthed kisses to Luke’s shoulders. He’s been with men who knew much more, but it’s never been so good. _Never_. “You’re amazing,” he murmurs.

Luke is panting beneath him, and he sighs happily in reply. Reid knows he has to pull out and clean up, and he regretfully moves, pressing a parting kiss to Luke’s back. When he returns from the bathroom, Luke is, of course, as he left him, ass in the air, arms spread and restrained. Reid drinks in the sight.

A sated, delighted smile plays on Luke’s lips as Reid slides the pillows out and tugs at the knots in the belts to free him. Luke turns onto his side and they face each other as Reid stretches out beside him. He takes Luke’s hands, pressing light kisses to his wrists, which are only slightly reddened.

“Thank you,” Luke whispers.

“It was my pleasure, in case you didn’t notice.”

Darkness flickers across Luke’s face, and Reid draws him closer. “What? Does it hurt? Tell me.” He caresses Luke’s ass lightly. “Too much?”

Luke shakes his head. “Thank you for not thinking I’m, you know. A pervert or something.”

Sometimes Reid hates Noah Mayer so much it’s like he’s choking on it. He takes a deep breath and blows it out slowly. When he can speak, his tone is playful. “Oh, you’re definitely a pervert.” He smiles and kisses the tip of Luke’s nose. “And I _love_ it.”

Luke laughs, a blush creeping up his face. “I’ve always had these fantasies and I thought…I don’t know. That maybe I was weird.”

Reid trails his fingertips down Luke’s spine. “Oh, I can think of a million things I’d like to do to you. And have you do to me.”

Luke’s eyes widen just a tiny bit. “I want to do it all, Reid.”

“We will.” He kisses Luke and inches back, their lips still brushing. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“Always,” Luke breathes.

Reid smiles. “You know, I was going to exact my revenge today for what happened last night.”

“Oh, you mean when Miss Richfield made you—”

Reid puts his finger to Luke’s mouth. “Don’t say it. It’s bad enough that it actually happened.” He traces Luke’s lips. “But you’ve already had a spanking, so perhaps I’ll let you off the hook.”

If possible, Luke blushes even deeper than before. “That was…I liked it. A lot. God, I came so hard, Reid.”

Even though he should be completely spent, desire flickers to life, and Reid rolls his hips against Luke’s. Then his stomach rumbles loudly, and they both laugh. “Hold that thought. First, we eat.”

“Breakfast in bed sounds good.”

Reid thinks it sounds like paradise.

*

Commercial Street teems with people, the stores doing a steady business. In the late afternoon heat, a homemade ice cream shop has a line out the door. Luke and Reid join the end of the line, and Reid drapes his arm over Luke’s shoulders. He also glares just a bit at the guy checking Luke out. Luke, utterly oblivious, leans into Reid.

Normally, Reid _hates_ waiting. He gets impatient when there’s one person ahead of him at the ATM, or the drive-thru. But in Provincetown, it strangely doesn’t bother him. Standing there, with Luke warm against his side, the ocean air tangy and fresh as he breathes deeply, Reid thinks he could wait all day.

Luke chooses pistachio, and Reid decides on a waffle cone with peanut butter chocolate. Fingers entwined, they stroll past the shops and restaurants to where Commercial Street curves along the water and becomes residential and tranquil.

They pass immaculate gardens and peek into the houses. There is no sidewalk on the ocean side of the street, and they amble very close to some of the homes that don’t have front yards.

“Wow. Look at the view from this one.” Luke points to the next house. Set back a bit, with a front garden and walkway, the two-storey home has a large bay window in the kitchen on the street side, and they can see all the way through to the water through a corresponding window on the other side of the house.

A _For Sale_ sign stands near the front path. Luke muses, “Wonder how much this place goes for.” He has a faraway look in his eyes that Reid has never seen before.

Just then, the front door opens and a perky blonde woman leads a couple out of the home. Her gaze lands on Luke and Reid, and she smiles brightly. “Hello! Are you interested in the house? It’s an amazing property.”

Luke smiles. “Oh, no. Thank you, but we were just looking.”

“Actually, we are interested.” Reid shrugs at Luke’s surprised glance. “Might as well get a tour.”

They follow the agent inside, and she shows them the main floor with airy kitchen, dining and living rooms, and a small bathroom. A large wooden deck opens up through a sliding door from the living room, with privacy on both sides thanks to well-planted trees. The view of the bay is spectacular, and Reid can see where a pathway leads down to the water below.

Upstairs are three bedrooms and two baths. The master bedroom, with its own huge bay window overlooking the water, has an adjoining bathroom with a deluxe shower featuring a bench and multiple shower heads, and a separate whirlpool tub built for two.

“I’ll just give you some time to look around and discuss.” The agent smiles, and goes back downstairs.

Luke stands by the window in the bedroom. “Imagine waking up to his view? It would be amazing.”

Reid isn’t looking at the bay. He’s looking at Luke, and the way he _glows_ in this house. “So let’s do it.”

Luke laughs. “Do what?”

“Buy the house. We can come a few times a year.”

“Sure, sure. We’re going to buy a house in P-town.” Luke is still laughing. “Come on, we shouldn’t waste the agent’s time.” He turns to go.

“I’m serious.” Reid catches Luke’s arm. “You inherited a fortune, didn’t you?”

Luke frowns slightly. “Yeah, but that’s for the foundation.”

“When was the last time you bought something for yourself?”

“I don’t know. I don’t really think about it.”

“You deserve something that’s just for you. Well, for me, too. We’ll go fifty/fifty. It’ll be…for us.”

Luke’s smile is incredulous. “You want to buy a house with me? You want to buy a house together? Here?”

“Yeah. I do. Let’s go make an offer. I don’t care how much it costs. It’s worth it.” He snags a finger through the belt loop of Luke’s jeans and pulls him close. “Let’s wake up here as often as we can. I haven’t taken vacation in years. I’m due some weekends.”

“Seriously?” Luke is so hopeful.

“Completely. When I see something I want, I go after it.”

Luke grins and gazes around excitedly. “Oh my God, can you imagine how amazing it’ll be to have our own house here to visit whenever we want?”

Reid nods. “Mmm. And we should look into getting our own place in Oakdale, too.”

“That would be great.” Luke can’t seem to stop smiling. He wraps his arms around Reid’s waist. “So, I guess it turns out that—”

Reid kisses him soundly, Luke’s face between his hands. “Yes, Luke. I love P-town.”


End file.
